Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In modeling systems, a scanning device can be configured to scan a real world object and detect image data relating to the object. The image data may be used by a processor to construct a digital model of the object. The model can be used as a virtual representation of the real world object.